


NSFW Alphabet | Basim Ibn Ishaq

by elemsee



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemsee/pseuds/elemsee
Summary: A NSFW A-Z of Basim Ibn Ishaq.
Relationships: Basim Ibn Ishaq/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	NSFW Alphabet | Basim Ibn Ishaq

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this, I'm just thirsty for that man.
> 
> I've tried to keep things as gender neutral as possible to include everyone. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.

**A** **= Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

If it's a casual hookup, don't expect Basim to hang around long enough for aftercare. His job means being elusive at all times is a must, and he's gone like a shadow in the night before you have a chance to question it. 

If he's in a relationship with you, Basim is gentle and thorough with his aftercare. He loves you and that brings out his protective instincts: he wants to ensure that you feel safe, loved and happy with him.

If you're an enemy he's hooked up with for strategic purposes, however, don't expect to bask in your afterglow for long. His narrowed dark eyes and that trademark smirk are the last things you see looming over you before the cold metal of his hidden blade pierces through the sensitive flesh of your throat.

**B = Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partners)**

His hands are his favourite part of his own body. They serve him well in his day to day life and he knows how to use them in all sorts of different ways. He thinks they look good wrapped around your throat. 

As for his partner, he's a sucker for a pretty pair of eyes. He loves to see the emotions in his partner's eyes in the moment: whether it be exhilaration, fear or just pure pleasure, he gets off on being able to see just how he's making someone feel.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum, basically)**

Bit of a slut for cumming inside you, especially if you're in a loving relationship with him. He's into the idea of "claiming" you as his own and, while he doesn't necessarily have a kink for it per se, he likes the idea of you being pregnant with his child. 

That being said, he also enjoys the sight of you on your knees in front of him, his cum messily splattered all across your lips and face.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

Has definitely had a tryst with another Mentor at some point. A simple meeting of minds led to a conversation that continued well into the night, the initial stiff professionalism slowly dissolving into gentle gazes and honeyed tones, ending in a slow, sensual fuck against a wall in a dark corner while their apprentices slept soundly in the adjoining room. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Basim's been around long enough to have had a few partners in his life, both casual and serious. He knows _exactly_ what he needs to do to get his partner crying out and writhing beneath him.

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)**

Either you or him on top, basically any position that enables him to be able to watch your face as you fall apart for him. But when he's feeling especially dominant he likes to fuck you doggy style — he loves the primitivity of it all, loves to wrap your hair around his palm so he can yank your head back roughly and growl into your ear. 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)**

Basim is generally a pretty serious and focused person, but if he's in a loving relationship and trusts you enough to be able to let his guard down, he's pretty good at being playful. Some teasing caresses and a little banter is all it takes for him to be laughing that gentle, low timbre laugh against the hollow of your ear.

**H = Hair (How well-groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)**

He's all natural down there, a mass of dark curls, he doesn't really do a lot of grooming if any. He has more important things to worry about.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment? The romantic aspect.)**

Basim knows how to roll out the charm when it's necessary. If he loves you and knows you need to hear it, he'll beguile you with gentle words and even gentler touches, leaving you not just physically sated but emotionally so too.

**J = Jack off (Masturbation Headcanon)**

Being a Hidden One as well as a mentor to Hytham means Basim very rarely gets a lot of private time to indulge in any kind of self loving. But, on the occasion where he really _needs_ to unwind, he always knows where to find a dark corner that'll allow him to get off undisturbed. It's a sight to behold: head thrown back against the wall behind him as he works himself with a single hand, eyes closed, mouth agape. His mastery in stealth means he'll be basically silent, though sometimes he can't quite help the quiet growls that fall from his lips when his much-needed release finally hits him. 

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Basim definitely has a dominance kink, for sure. He loves being the one in control, loves the sight of you sprawled out spread eagle for him to use as he pleases.

He also has a knifeplay kink: he gets off on the power that he feels when he's got a knife gripped tightly in his hand, pressing the sharp blade up against the pulse point of your throat, breath hitching as you remain frozen in place. It's the thrill of knowing your life is in his hands. He loves to drag the tip of the blade slowly down your stomach, or against the inside of your thigh. Not hard enough to break the skin, but _just_ enough to leave a mark.

If he doesn't have a knife to hand ~~(which, let's be honest, doesn't happen often, he's almost always carrying one)~~ , he's also 100% into choking you instead.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

It all depends on his mood, honestly. If he loves you he'll be partial to romancing you at a campfire under the stars. Has definitely fucked in the bed in the Ravensthorpe bureau at some point too. He'd never dare tell Hytham, he knows his apprentice would be mildly traumatised at the thought. 

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Power play gets Basim going — as long as he's the one holding all the power. While he'd never admit it to you, he actually enjoys it when you act mischievous and disobey him, because it gives him an opportunity to exercise his dominance over you. He enjoys holding you up against the nearest wall by the throat while he fucks the brattiness out of you.

**N = No (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Basim refuses to share you, unless it's with someone he really trusts and has a strong connection with. Also, despite his streak of dominance he wouldn't want to actually physically injure you, he's seen enough of the people he love get hurt in his life and he'd feel guilty if he were to somehow add to that. 

**O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

For Basim there's nothing better than seeing the sight of his partner on their knees in front of him with their lips around his cock. But, that's not to say he doesn't enjoy giving — he loves to reward his _habibti/habibi_ for good behaviour, especially when that reward involves them being left a trembling, soaked mess as they cum on his tongue.

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Basim is definitely the master of the art of both. If he's been apart from you for a while or he's feeling especially affectionate, he'll deliberately take things as slow as possible, allowing himself the opportunity to worship every inch of you. But he'd be lying if he didn't admit he loves being able to grab you roughly by the hips, bend you over the nearest table and pound into you until your legs are shaking and you're crying out his name.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)**

Basim is pretty well versed in the art of quick trysts in dark corners, and it's not that he doesn't enjoy the thrill of it all, but sometimes he just wants to be able to take his time and fully lose himself in you. 

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)**

As far as experimentation goes, Basim is open minded enough that he's game to try anything as long as you don't get seriously hurt in the process. 

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)**

He's got pretty good stamina on account of his assassin training, but he's also not as young as he used to be. Could probably go 1-2 rounds, might even be able to coax a third out of him if the two of you have been apart for long enough. 

**~~T = Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)~~ ** (were sex toys even a _thing_ in the ninth century? I better not Google it lmao)

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

Eivor once referred to Basim as "generous and menacing in equal measure", and they're certainly not wrong. He'll draw out every calculated move at an infuriatingly slow pace if he thinks you deserve the torture. Feather light touches, the softest of kisses against your lips, the barely there graze of his teeth against your skin. You'll be a shuddering, sobbing, apologetic mess before he finally decides to relent and slide himself into you. 

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)**

Basim isn't particularly loud in bed. He's far too used to having to be silent and stealthy — part and parcel of his job. However, if you move your hips against his in just the right way or slide your tongue up against just the right spot on the underside of his cock, you'll be rewarded with the delicious sound of a long, low, rumbling groan. If you dare to try and tease him, you'll be greeted with a deep, ominous growl against your ear, followed by a sexy smug chuckle once he's turned the tables and got you behaving yourself again.

**W = Wild Card (A random headcanon for the character)**

Has definitely had "the talk" with Hytham at some point to educate his apprentice ~~son~~ on the art of relationships. ~~Our little eagle is young and inexperienced and just wanted to ask his dad about these things, ok~~

**X = X-ray (Let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)**

Let's start from the top and work our way down, shall we? That man has broad shoulders and while he's not buff by any means there's definitely some muscle in those arms. His toned chest is adorned with dark curls, he doesn't have obvious abs but there's the tiniest hint of definition there. Follow the happy trail just below his stomach and that leads you to your prize — and while his cock isn't the biggest size wise, he's most definitely a grower, with a thick head that makes you feel that delicious stretch as he presses it inside you. 

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Not tremendously high, his day to day is generally dominated by his work and remaining focused at all times is paramount. But when he finally gets a moment to stop and catch his breath, he'll find himself deeply lost in thoughts of you: how you sound, how you taste, how your body feels pressed up against his. If you're somewhere close by at that point, expect him to be there in a heartbeat so he can ravish you. 

**Z = Zzz (How quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

When he's in a loving relationship, Basim's priority is making sure that both he and you are safe where you are. He would likely still be wide awake when you're in the midst of dozing off, and he might even get out of bed to check the perimeter before he feels he can rest. He can't help it; suspicion is a Hidden One's prerogative, after all. Once he's satisfied that you're both safe he's back in his spot next to you, arms wrapped around you protectively as the two of you fall asleep together.


End file.
